Zel Kurone
Kurone Zel’s first name (Zel) was taken from “Len”. It was then reversed and the letter “N” was change to “Z” to show that Zel is a dysfunctional Len. “Kuro” means “Black” while the “Ne” means “Sound”. Zel’s backstory somewhat follows the song “Black and White Ward”. Design Old Design (2011) He has black and red hair that are somewhat short and messy. He has heterochromia eyes, the right is red (and from Zir) and the left is purple. Unlike the Kagamine’s design which are school uniform-esque, Zel’s clothing is more casual. He wears a grey t-shirt and a black hoodie over it. Instead of detached sleeves, Zel wears fingerless gloves that goes up to his elbow. He wears plain black Bermuda shorts and grey boots that goes up to his knees. New Design (2015) Zel’s eye color got fixed (now right is purple, left is red). Also, Zel’s design is shifted from a casual style to a casual visual kei feel. His hair is spiked outwards and is longer than his previous design. He keeps the grey t-shirt and black hoodie. But he now wears dark red skinny jeans instead of black Bermuda shorts. He also has two black belts on his left thigh. Personality Towards his family and friends, Zel is generally very kind and caring. He is over protective and would resort to violence if anyone were to disturb his family and friends. He is patient with their selfish needs and it’s common for him to show affection towards them (eg: hugging, kissing on the cheek, kissing on the forehead, etc). This is because family and friends have always been very important to Zel. However, towards strangers, Zel tends to act like a host. He will blatantly flirt and will try to lure them in with his sweet talking. He will fake being interested in them when he is really not. However, he hates being touched by strangers and they need to seek permission if they want to touch him. Zel would only let the strangers touch him if he knows he is going to get some sort of “reward”. Or to put it bluntly, he gets to have sex with them. Zel doesn’t like to show this side of him to his family and friends, though, they know it exists. Biography Zel was originally from the orphanage from the song “Kagome Kagome” along with his two sisters, Ziku and Zir. However, Zel and Zir were “adopted” at a young age and were brought to the “Black and White Ward” to become Len and Rin Kagamine through testing. That however, didn’t go as planned. After hard-core modifying and testing on Zel and Zir, the CEO of the hospital didn’t like them at all. She states that she hates everything about them, from the hair color, the eye color choices and how they sound. She hates Zel even more though, as she states that he is not sexually appealing and she needs the male to be appealing to make money. The CEO then decided that Zel would be scrapped and his parts would be use to improve on Zir while the left overs are to be used for the new male. The day where Zel was supposed to be scrapped came around and a doctor barged into Zel’s ward. Zel managed to escape one doctor of course. But it only meant that every single doctor in the hospital have to hunt him down. Zel ran and hid, trying to find the exit and trying to find his sister to escape together. But a whole army of doctors chasing you is pretty hard to outrun, hence, Zel’s escape was quite short lived. He was tackled to the ground by a doctor and the rest just piled up on him or surrounded him. They then pinned Zel down and ripped his left eye first, for Zir. They then proceeded to rip his tongue out for a better and clearer path to his voice box. As the doctors reached out to pull Zel’s voice box, Zir stepped in and had to kill quite a number of doctors. So now, Zel is choking on blood coming from the open wound of his mouth and slowly dying on the floor due to blood loss while Zir is somehow managing to murder all these doctors. After being done with her killing spree, Zir knelt down next to Zel and stared at his face. Zel noticed that her grip tightened around the knife and for once, Zel was truly scared of his sister. But instead of pointing the knife at Zel, which was what he thought was going to happen, Zir pointed the knife at herself. More specifically, right at her face. To be even more specific, right at her left eye. Zel watched in horror as his twin sister, Zir, gruesomely but carefully gouge her own left eye out and managed to not squash it. She then carefully placed the eye into Zel’s hollow socket. And now they are both dying from blood loss. But with a strong will to live, they managed to attract a certain “He”. He asked them if they were alright. No. No they weren’t. They are on the floor, dying slowly. He then offered them both a better life and Zir a new eye. Since Zel can’t talk, Zir had to speak for both of them right now. Zir just said that she doesn’t need a new eye and if her brother will survive, she will take the deal. He then said if they were to regard Him as their father, the deal is done. Zel and Zir was then taken back by Him to reunite with their sister, Ziku. They then claimed the last name “Kurone”. Zel physically stopped aging at the age of 16 for unknown reasons. Voice configuration Supposedly Len Kagamine Append Cold. Additional info Relationships *Zir Kurone: Twin sister (Younger) *Ziku Kurone: Older sister (by a few months) *Zukio Kegareru: Best Friends/Bromance *Cursedloid (Spade): Family Trivia *Zel had to communicate using sign language for a few years while he was waiting for his tongue to "grow" back. *Zel gets awfully competitive while playing video games and will lose his cool very easily. He could even end up being physically violent. *Zel likes to take pictures for memories as he is afraid of losing them (his memories) like how he forgot Ziku. *Due to his habit of taking a lot of photos, his phone is filled with selfies of him with his family and friends. *Zel forgot about having an older sister and the orphanage due to trauma from all the testing and modification he went through. *Zel puts family and friends first as he felt guilty for forgetting Ziku (even though it wasn't his fault). *Zel is the oldest brother in the Cursedloid (Spade) family. (Just in case you were wondering, Darkless is a butler, not a family member. But he still gets treated as one.) *Since Zel is the oldest brother, it's normal for his younger siblings to go to him for protection and comfort. *He keeps a chocolate muffin to eat after work and is super over protective over that muffin. He will protect it like it's his own child (that he would devour). *Ze's bad habit of acting like a host and sleeping with people was developed due to the CEO of the hospital he was once in calling him sexually unattractive and it's just his was to prove them wrong. *Another bad habit is that Zel would sleep around if he is sad. *Zel is ashamed about his bad habit of sleeping with people and tries to hide it from his family and friends. Though, they know. *Zel is bi-sexual. *The name "Kurone" was actually given by Kirara and not their father. Gallery Giratina46_Zel_Kurone.jpg|Zel Kurone Drawn By Giratina46 External links Category:Fanloid Category:Male Category:Original Category:Characters by Giratina46 Category:Derivative of Kagamine Len Category:Voice from Kagamine Len Category:Voiced